3 Mōmentsu
by hyperse
Summary: 3 moments from the relationship of Kazehaya and Kuronuma. May add two other pairings (PinxAyane and RyuxChizu) but for now, let these two love birds love. THERE WILL BE A SMUT SCENE, BUT FOR NOW IT'S RATED T. RATING WILL CHANGE.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Kimi Ni Todoke.**

 **So uhm, this is just 3 moments that were not shown from Kimi Ni Todoke between Kazehaya and Sawako. I may add on the other two most common ships- Pin x Ayane, and Chizu x Ryu. But for now, it's just the main. ^_~**

 **Sorry if I get anything wrong such as something Japanese don't do, I'm American so y'know. cx Also, sorry if they seem ooc or I spell something wrong.**

 _Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Repeat._

Sawako stood still, her cheeks a dark shade of red as she stared up at Kazehaya. He was staring down at her intently with those beautiful dark eyes of his, a faint smile gracing his lips.

"Kuronuma," he said softly, his cheeks becoming a light shade of pink as he gently took her hand in his.

They were standing outside of Kuronuma's house, placed right before the step that led to her front door. They had just returned from their second date, a date in which they took a nice, long walk in the morning while the sky was still the faintest shade of purple and the air was still crisp. After that, they had eaten a light breakfast in a relatively vacant and secluded park, cherry blossom trees all around them. There had been a lake they had sat in front of while they ate, basking in the warmth the sun began providing as it rose. Then they had visited Ryu's place, staying for a bit as Chizu-chan had also been there. They had eaten lunch there, and then continued on their way all around town, just walking. For their last meal, they had visited Kazehaya's home, where his mother and father had made dinner and they had all bonded.

Kuronuma wore a lovely navy blue colored dress, one that was almost identical to the yellow one she had worn on their first date. Though this one seemed much more formal, not only with its dark color but also with the much softer and silkier fabric that glowed slightly when the light reflected off of it. Her long, black hair was down in the signature form she always had it in. Ayane-chan had been kind enough to come over at the crack of dawn to apply a bit of makeup to her, the same makeup she used on New Years. She wore plain black mary janes on her feet, no jewelry anywhere except a simple silver-chained necklace Kazehaya had given her. It had a plain, flat, silver heart attached to it with the word "Love" in Japanese on it.

Kazehaya wore his signature white shirt and jeans, looking as casual as ever. His hair even stuck out in some places, just like that time he had arrived to school with a severe case of bed-head. Kuronuma, of course, hadn't noticed until he had blushed and tried smoothing one of the places down, complaining about how she didn't have to point out his flaws.

It was obvious which one had put in more effort, but nonetheless, they looked perfect together.

The black haired girl looked at their fingers, now intertwined, a slightly curious look on her face as she returned her dark gaze to her boyfriend. "Kazehaya-kun?" she asked, a bit of timidity behind her words as she said his name more like a question.

His smile grew as he leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers gently. "I love you," he grinned, smiling widely at her.

She nodded slightly, wondering why he felt the need to say that then. "I love you too, but you know this," she whispered.

Though they had been together for quite some time, she had never fully gained confidence around him, especially when he was so close and loving with her. But she hardly ever stuttered any more. Hardly.

"I..." The tall boy blushed darker, averting his gaze and letting out a soft grunt of frustration. It was clear he was fighting something in his head, to do or not to do.

Instead of speaking, the girl simply smiled softly, the corners of her lips upturned slightly. She wrapped her free arm around him, nervous at first, but happy when he didn't pull away or move her arm. Her hand rested on his shoulder, her fingers spread against his shirt.

Looking back at her, he felt a spark of confidence inside of him, knowing full well that the beauty standing before him loved him. He hoped she wouldn't reject him when he did this, but, if she did, he knew he would apologize and that would be that.

"I love you," he repeated, this time leaning his face a bit closer to hers. He used his other hand, the one not with hers, to press against her mid back, pulling her closer and gently pressing against her body.

Blush darkening, she leaned forward as well, at first confused but realizing she had seen people do it plenty of times to know where this was going.

She returned the words quietly, their lips almost touching but not quite, and she nearly shivered at his warm, minty breath against her mouth.

It was as refreshing as the rest of him.

Smile growing, he closed the distance between their lips, pressing his against hers softly in a gentle, long kiss. Their eyes fluttered shut and neither of them moved, their mouths touching in a still, yet loving way.

She was the first to pull away, scared that she had done something wrong and that was why he wasn't moving.

Though, she was quickly answered as he kissed her again, this time a bit harder, but none less loving as their lips moved in a dance. They continued this for a few minutes, their hands not daring move as neither of them tried anything other than the simple lip-dancing.

Once they had pulled away, they smiled at each other, their cheeks the same shade of warmth and their lips upturned in the same way.

"I love you," they said together, and another short, sweet kiss was given as Kuronuma walked into her home, trying her best to hide her joy. Kazehaya stayed there for a few moments, grinning widely as he watched her shut the door with a last smile. He returned home, not bothering to say goodnight to his parents as he fell into a wonderful, happy slumber.


End file.
